


bad boys (but good in bed)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Dom Renjun, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Jeno and Jaemin are puppy hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Puppy Hybrids, Smut, Sub Jaemin, Sub Jeno, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Renjun’s boyfriends have been misbehaving, so he thinks it’s time to remind his puppies a thing or two about who’s in charge.





	bad boys (but good in bed)

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like don’t read please!!!

Renjun clenches his jaw, tightening his grip on his almost empty glass when he feels Jaemin whine into his ear. On his other side, Jeno is shifting uncomfortably, and Renjun knows exactly why. 

His eyes shift around the booth where they’re sitting along with their other friends in the loud club. Thankfully, no one has noticed Jaemin or Jeno.

“Behave.” Renjun mutters so only they can hear, and he hears Jeno let out a small whimper at his tone of voice. Good. 

“Jaemin, you okay?” Donghyuck, who’s sitting across from them in the booth, shoots Jaemin a concerned glance. Jaemin shifts in his seat when Renjun presses a warning hand on his thigh.

“Y-Yeah.” Jaemin exhales shakily. His auburn ears flick rapidly, and only Renjun knows that means he’s extremely needy.

“ _Please_.” Jaemin whines softly when Renjun’s hand leaves his thigh.

“Please what?” Renjun says, his eyes on Jaemin’s pretty collar resting on his delicate neck, and he looks down at Jaemin’s straining cock against his jeans. He raises an eyebrow, meeting Jaemin’s eyes again, and is pleased to see an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. 

Jaemin opens his mouth to say something, but it’s interrupted by Jeno resting his chin on Renjun’s shoulder, his gray ears brushing against the underside of Renjun’s jaw.

“Junnie.” Jeno says, his voice heavy with arousal. Renjun exhales when he feels Jeno’s hardness pressing into the side of his thigh.

“Are you guys sure you’re okay?” Mark says, taking a sip out of his cup. Renjun bites his lip, sending him a convincing smile, before turning to Jeno again.

“I said _behave_ , didn’t I?” Renjun sends Jeno a vicious glare, but it only prompts Jeno to keep going, rutting against his thigh. His whines are getting louder and throatier, and Jaemin is palming his cock through his jeans on his right. Renjun looks at Donghyuck, Mark, Chenle and Jisung, checking their reactions. Still none of them have really noticed, too tipsy to care.

“Fucking _impatient_ ,” Renjun hisses, grabbing their collars and pulling them up, “Let’s go home.”

Jaemin and Jeno’s eyes widen in fear, but they follow Renjun out of the doors. 

\--

“You sluts just couldn’t wait until we got home, right? On the bed, clothes _off_.” Renjun shuts the door to their room and reaches into the bedside drawer, pulling out the leashes. Jeno and Jaemin obey, getting on the bed. Renjun takes off his clothes too, walking over and clipping the leashes on.

He pushes them both onto their backs, smirking in satisfaction at their hard cocks, already dripping with precum.

“Such pretty whores.” He whispers, tugging on the leashes harshly, smiling when they whine at the pressure on their necks.

“Please.” Jaemin whines, his back arching prettily, and Renjun almost melts a little for it. Almost.

“No.” He says, frowning when Jeno whines and shifts, his hand inching down to his leaking cock.

Renjun smacks it away, instead wrapping his own fingers around Jeno’s cock. Jeno cries out, his hips bucking into Renjun’s hand as his thumb presses into his slit, rubbing his dripping precum all over his length. 

Jeno’s hips jerk again at a particularly hard stroke of Renjun’s hand, and Renjun squeezes the base of Jeno’s cock, causing Jeno to squirm, letting out a pained whine.

“P-Please-” He chokes out, but Renjun interrupts him.

“Don’t move, you whore, or you’re not gonna come for another _week_.” Renjun hisses.

Renjun straddles Jaemin’ hips, rubbing his own painfully hard cock against Jaemin’s.

The pleasure makes his head go fuzzy as a raw moan is ripped from his throat, Jaemin’s slutty whines all he can hear.

“So- _ah_ , so desperate to fuck me, hm? I haven’t even sat on your useless cock yet, and you’re already gonna come. Pathetic.” Renjun breathes out, unconsciously tightening his hold on Jeno’s dick when Jaemin moves his hips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“M-mommy, _please_.” Jaemin’s eyes are teary, the sight so sinful, and Renjun inhales sharply at the name, a familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, but he wills it away.

“Fine. Come here, _slut_.” Renjun lets go of Jeno’s cock and pulls harshly at his leash, causing Jeno to stumble onto his knees and hands, kneeling behind Renjun.

Renjun runs his tongue up the side of Jaemin’s cock, smiling at the way Jaemin’s hips quiver and his abs contract at the sensation.

“Good puppy.” he hums, flattening his tongue over the slit before opening his mouth and enveloping the head of Jaemin’s cock with his mouth, slowly going lower and lower until it hits the back of his throat. When he looks up, Jaemin’s adorable puppy ears are pressed backwards, flicking ever so slightly, and his pretty pink lips are open, sinful moans leaving them every so often. It leaves another pang of arousal in Renjun’s stomach, and he feels Jeno press his cock against his ass.

Renjun presses his ass against Jeno, arching his back, and his lips come off of Jaemin’s cock with a small popping noise, causing Jaemin to squirm.

“Wanna fuck me, you dumb mutt?” Renjun hums in satisfaction as Jeno ruts forward again, a pitiful whimper leaving his throat.

“Please, mommy, nnh, _please_ , let me fuck you, I’ll be a good puppy, your dumb mutt.” Jeno whines, his ears flicking rapidly, and Renjun licks his lips.

“Fine.” Renjun says, tensing as Jeno wastes no time and positions his cock, slowly sliding in. Renjun groans at the stretch, regretting his decision not to prep, and he shuts his eyes as he tries to adjust to Jeno’s large size.

After a few seconds, he pushes back.

“Move.”

Jeno slides out before ramming back in, a high-pitched whine ripping out of his throat. 

Renjun moans, and he watches as Jaemin squirms, watching them.

“So desperate to- oh, _fuck_ ,” Renjun moans at a particularly hard thrust of Jeno’s and reaches down to wrap a hand around his painfully hard cock, hissing at the pleasure, “So desperate to feel good, right, dumb pup? Not satisfied with watching?” 

Jaemin’s hips twitch upwards.

“Mommy, hnng, please, wan’ your mouth.” He blubbers, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and Renjun exhales.

He places his mouth back on Jaemin’s cock, Jaemin jerking slightly at the sensation and crying out.

Through his pleasure-ridden haze, he tightens his grip on the leashes, tugging so hard he hears Jaemin choke on a sob and Jeno gasp, his thrust changing position and hitting Renjun’s prostate full-on, and Renjun almost chokes on Jaemin’s cock, swallowing down and sucking harder. Jaemin squeals, his fingers tugging on Renjun’s hair.

“Mmh.” Renjun moans, his tongue laving over the slit, and Jaemin sobs out, chorusing with Jeno’s breathless whines.

“Hnng- Mommy, wanna- wan’ cum.” Jeno hunches over Renjun’s back, his hot breath on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Mm-mm.” Renjun hums in disapproval, sucking harder as he fists his cock faster.

“P-Please, _please_ , let us c-come, _ah!_ ” Jaemin sobs out as Renjun licks a trail up the side of his dick.

“Fine.” Renjun’s mouth pops off of Jaemin’s cock and he replaces it with his hand, fisting him viciously. Jaemin cries out, his moans and whines increasing in volume. 

Renjun shuts his eyes and pushes back on Jeno’s cock, his own moans chorusing with Jeno’s desperate ones. He ruts against the bed, his mind going white as his cock rubs painfully against it.

“Come for me.” Renjun snarls, tugging the leashes as hard as he can, and Jaemin lets out a final choked sob before he releases all over Renjun’s hand, his face flushed and sweaty and his eyes teary. The sight does things to Renjun, and he moans throatily, releasing all over the bed. 

He hisses in pleasure as Jeno continues to thrust into his sensitive hole, his prostate abused, and a few seconds later, Jeno comes in him, whining into his ear, riding out his orgasm slowly.

Renjun’s breaths even out after a few seconds, and he lets out a small ‘ah’ as Jeno pulls out of him. He pulls the puppy hybrid in for a kiss, scratching his ears. Jeno lets out a small noise of happiness.

“Good boy.” He leans down to press a soft kiss against a half asleep Jaemin’s lips, the other’s auburn ears flicking softly.

He walks into the bathroom with shaky legs and finds a towel, coming back to see his two puppies curled up next to each other, their ears floppy with fatigue but soft giggles leaving them as they kiss. Renjun smiles, cleaning them up before throwing the towel down.

“I’m so proud of you, my little pups.” He whispers, pressing soft kisses against both of their foreheads before lying down in between them, letting them curl up next to him.   


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt: @markyongmixtape  
> or on cc: curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
